Dirty Dancing in the Moonlight
by Scribbles-by-Kate
Summary: After a little exhibitionism by Belle on the dance floor, Mr Gold decides it's time for a little of his own. Non-magic AU. RumBelle.


Just a little one shot from the very pit of my dirty mind :) After a little exhibitionism on the dance floor from Belle, Mr Gold decided it's time for a little exhibitionism of his own. Non-magic AU

I do not own _Once Upon a Time_

**Dirty Dancing in the Moonlight**

_Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancin' in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

– "Domino" by Jessie J

The place is dark and the music is loud, the beat like the pulsing of a heart: it gets into your blood and makes you want to dance. His dancing days are over, though: people would certainly think it odd to see the fearsome Mr Gold dancing at a club. He's content to watch anyway.

The bartender brings him a Scotch, the decent stuff, and he sips it as he scans the figures on the dance floor for the one he seeks.

She likes to dance: she took ballet for years and he's seen the way she dances around her library when she's in a good mood, which is nearly all the time. This kind of dancing isn't ballet, though: it's all bumping and grinding, all fevered clutching and writhing. It's a simulation of sex, he understands, as he sees a couple pressed together, grinding to the beat.

She's not here for that, though, he knows: she wanted a night out with her friends, and, of course, that's fine with him. He hasn't come here intending to keep tabs on her: he knows she wouldn't like that, but it's late now, and they'll be thinking of leaving soon: the least he can do is offer to drop Ariel and Ruby home.

They're the only people in town who know about him and Belle. They've been together a couple of months, but it's not common knowledge: he's worried about the reception Belle will get when people learn that she's dating the most feared man in town. She's told him she doesn't care what people think, but she's kept it quiet anyway, apart from telling Ariel and Ruby, who've been her best friends for years. Surprisingly, the two women have been ok with the revelation. Belle told him they would be, but he's relieved to know for sure. He knows that all they want is Belle's happiness: well, they're all agreed on that.

He finally spots the three women, dancing together in the middle of the dance floor. They look like they're having fun, but he's pretty sure he's not the only man who's noticed Belle's figure in that clingy dress, or how gorgeous her legs look in those killer heels she's wearing. She looks far too tempting and he's suddenly feeling possessive.

None of the women is paying attention to who might be watching them: they're simply having a girls' night out, and he notices that if any man does attempt to steal one of them away, he's quickly shot down. The three women appear to be in their own little world, but suddenly Ruby leans down and whispers something to Belle and she turns at once and sees him.

He thinks she'll be angry, but she only smiles a little, almost mischievously, and he realises that she has something up her sleeve. He watches as she says something to Ariel and Ruby, who both nod, smiling.

The song changes to one with a pulsing beat, a heavy bass, and suggestive lyrics. Belle puts her arms around Ariel's neck as she and Ruby put their hands on her waist. Ruby is behind Belle, so the petite librarian is sandwiched between her friends as all three of them move to the beat.

The effect is certainly arousing, which, no doubt, is what Belle intended. He squirms in his seat as he watches Belle and her friends, their bodies undulating sensuously as they move together.

He watches Belle lean her head back against Ruby's shoulder as the other two women move closer to her. She turns her head then, catching his eye, and she smiles seductively. It's all he can do not to go to her and show her exactly what she's doing to him. As it is, he clutches his glass so tightly he might break it.

Belle turns, her back against Ariel's chest now, and the redhead has her hands on Belle's hips as they move deliciously. Belle's back arches as she and Ariel rub against each other and he sees her smile. She must know she's driving him crazy.

She has her arms in the air now as she turns in a circle, swivelling her hips mesmerisingly. She's lost in the music now and, God, she's glorious.

Someone to his left whistles suddenly and he turns and sees Keith Nottingham staring lasciviously in the same direction he's been looking. He doesn't like it.

Nottingham looks at him and smirks blearily. 'Sweet little Belle French is full of surprises, isn't she?' he asks over the music. He's been drinking heavily, as usual: it's even coming out through his pores. He looks back at Belle. 'Wouldn't mind a romp with her at all. Who knew she could move like that?'

Gold tosses back the rest of his Scotch and puts the glass down with a thump. 'I did, actually,' he says, and smirks as he sees Nottingham choke on his drink.

Gold makes his way through the crowd towards Belle, who has seen him coming and is smiling at him.

'May I cut in, ladies?' he asks Ariel and Ruby.

'Sure.' 'Knock yourself out.' And both women step back, smiling, and begin to dance together, only not so suggestively now.

'That was quite a show, sweetheart,' he whispers, slipping his arms around Belle from behind.

She smiles. 'Hello, Tristan: glad you liked it.' And she leans against him comfortably.

'Me and every other man in here, darling,' he growls, squeezing her hip.

She gasps and bites her lip; then she looks up at him earnestly. 'The only man I was thinking of when I was doing that was you.'

He smiles: he knows that really. 'I'm glad,' he tells her.

She turns and puts her arms around him, smiling. 'And now that I have you here, you can dance with me.'

He leans closer and whispers to her. 'This seems a poor substitute for what it looks like.' But, still, he pulls her against him, one of his legs between hers, and he rocks his hips, encouraging her to do the same.

She clasps her hands around his neck as they move. After a moment, she bites her lip.

He leans close again. 'You know what that does to me, darling.'

She wraps her arms around his neck. 'Yeah, well, you know exactly what you're doing to me right now.'

His hand on her back pulls her closer and she gasps. He smirks. 'I think I can guess.'

'You arse,' she says, though there's no bite in it. 'Where'd you learn to do this?'

He smiles. 'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'

She pulls back and narrows her eyes at him. 'Try me.'

He shakes his head. 'I'll tell you later, when there's no one to overhear.'

She looks intrigued, but she nods, satisfied. 'By the way, what brought you here? You weren't keeping tabs on me, I hope?'

He shakes his head again. 'I promise, Belle: I just thought I'd be a considerate boyfriend and offer your friends a ride home after your night out.'

She smiles. 'So, can I call you that now: my boyfriend? No more keeping it secret?'

'It's going to get out after this anyway, isn't it? Besides, I'd rather not have the likes of Keith Nottingham thinking you're fair game.'

Belle wrinkles her nose. 'Not my type.'

He smiles. 'Good, but I thought I should stake my claim all the same.'

'And I get to stake mine too,' she says, pressing close again.

'That's true,' he agrees.

Belle looks around and giggles a bit. 'We, uh, appear to have gained an audience.'

He looks around too and smirks as the onlookers look away. 'Then let's give 'em something to look at.' And he kisses her soundly.

Belle licks her lips as they part. 'Mmm… You know, you're right: this dirty dancing is a poor substitute for sex.'

He curls his hand around her neck, thumb caressing her cheek. She sighs 'Want to get out of here, then?'

She nods. 'Yes, please: let me just say good night to the girls.'

He waits as she hugs her friends; then Ariel and Ruby wave then off, smiling.

They collect Belle's jacket, but she doesn't put it on. It's a warm night and she's content to be just in her clingy dress. She cuts a fine figure walking down the street from the club and he sees several men turn and look her up and down.

She smiles as he growls and puts a possessive hand on her waist. 'I'm all yours, darling,' she tells him, reaching up and stroking his jaw.

He smiles and pushes her against the passenger door of his car. 'Mine, hmm?'

'Mhm,' she breathes, her eyes fluttering closed as he leans close: 'yours.'

He presses against her, his hand caressing her waist, and kisses her sensuously. She wraps her arms around his neck, surrendering to him: she'd let him take her here if he wanted, he knows, but he knows somewhere they can go where they can still be under the moon and stars, and do what he has in mind.

'Hop in, sweetheart,' he invites, opening the door for her.

She smiles at his chivalry and complies. And then they're driving out of town.

'Aren't we going home?' she asks, as he turns the car in the opposite direction from his place.

He smiles, liking that she thinks of his house as her home too, and shakes his head. 'Not just yet,' he tells her.

'Where _are_ we going then?' she wonders.

'You'll see,' he says cryptically, and he drives into the forest.

Belle stares at him when she realises where they're going. 'And I thought I was the exhibitionist,' she says.

'Apparently, you're not the only one,' he says.

She laughs incredulously. 'You know there could be someone up here already?'

'I'm sure they'll clear out once they see me.'

'Why, because of your fearsome reputation?'

'Of course: one sight of me will be enough to kill the mood.'

'Beg to differ, darling,' she says, smiling.

'Ah, but you're different,' he says: 'for some reason, I have the opposite effect on you.'

'Are you complaining?' she asks, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh, no, sweetheart: perish the thought.'

'Well, what if someone arrives while you and I are…?'

He looks at her, smirking, and she gets that that's his point and shivers deliciously. He can see that she likes it too: knowing that anyone might stumble across them heightens the excitement. It's a little taste of danger and he knows she won't back down from it.

'I can hardly wait for you to touch me again,' she tells him in a low voice, and he smiles at her.

Less than a minute later, he's parking the car on Lookout Point. This is a favourite night time spot for couples, particularly high school students, but there is no one else parked here tonight, which is just as well for what he has in mind.

Belle undoes her seatbelt and reaches for him. He obliges her with a kiss, his hand caressing her leg, but when she tries to move closer, he holds her back.

'Wait, love,' he whispers, and gets out of the car. He walks around to the passenger side, opens the door, and offers her his hand. 'Join me?'

She does, and they look out at the night sky and the town below.

'It's beautiful up here,' Belle says, sighing as he puts his hands on her waist.

'Mhm,' he agrees contentedly, kissing the side of her neck. 'You looked very sexy back there, you know, dancing like that,' he whispers, his hands caressing her sides.

'Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the show.'

'I wouldn't mind a repeat performance, actually.'

She laughs. 'I'll bet you wouldn't.' As she speaks, she catches his hands and moves them to her hips. She holds them there as she begins to swivel them again like she did before. With each rotation, her backside brushes against his crotch, and then she just leans back, rubbing up and down against him, driving him mad.

'Little tease,' he breathes into her hair.

'I can stop if you want?' But she keeps going.

'Don't stop,' he whispers, pulling the skirt of her dress up and sliding one hand between her thighs.

'Mmph!' she cries, sliding her hand around the back of his neck and tugging on his hair a little.

He hisses and raises his free hand to her chin, tipping it back so that he can kiss her fiercely.

'So sexy,' he growls then, smiling as she shivers.

They're both panting now: him because of the way she's rubbing against him and her because he's rubbing between her legs.

'I need you,' she whispers: 'please.'

He needs her too. He didn't plan for this to be this fast, but neither of them will last much longer, so he turns her around and pulls her into his arms, lifting her easily and smiling at her gasp.

She wraps her legs around him and he puts her sitting on the edge of the car's hood.

She smiles and rolls her eyes, but accepts his demanding kiss. She's quite fearless, his Belle, which he supposes is evidenced by the fact that she's in the arms of the most feared man in town. He's not that with her, though: he's always been different with her, because she has always seen past the mask.

He kisses his way down her throat and over the skin of her chest; then he tugs her dress and bra down, baring her breast to him. She trembles as he begins to lick and suck on the tempting flesh, and one hand clutches his shoulder as the other tangles in his hair.

'Love you, Tristan,' she breathes, panting, and he swirls his tongue once more over her sensitive nipple before returning to her mouth and kissing her passionately.

'I love you too, my Belle,' he whispers, sliding his hands up her legs and bunching her skirt around her waist. She lifts herself up obligingly so that he can remove her panties and he draws them down her legs. Smirking at her, he folds them and puts them in his pocket. She shivers and pulls him close for another fierce kiss, and he knows that even if anyone _were_ to come along right now, they wouldn't stop.

Belle's hands undo his belt buckle and then she scoots back on the hood, holding out her hand for him to join her. He takes in the sight of her bared for him and growls.

He climbs above her and she stares at him, biting her lip. She throws her head back and cries out uninhibitedly, then, as he pushes himself into her.

'Feels…so good,' she pants, as he thrusts in and out.

He's anything but gentle tonight: their coupling is rough and demanding, but she's panting encouragements into his ear and clinging to him, and he knows she's enjoying it as much as he is. Her hips are working furiously and it feels incredible. He wants to see her move, though, and he can't like this.

'Hang on, sweetheart,' he whispers, and he rolls onto his back, bringing her with him, so that she's now straddling him.

'Mmm,' she moans, and keeps moving.

'Fuck,' he grounds out, as he watches her, and she smiles.

'How's this for dirty dancing?' she asks, her hips twisting deliciously.

He grabs her around the waist and grinds against her. 'Fuck, Belle, you're amazing.'

'Oh, God,' she cries, her back arching: 'Tristan!' she screams, as her orgasm hits.

He comes too, shouting her name to the night.

Belle slumps against him finally, breathing hard. 'Mmph: that was incredible.'

He seeks out her lips and kisses her soundly. 'Very sexy, darling.'

She smiles. 'Think anyone heard that?'

He laughs. 'Would you mind if they did?'

She laughs and shakes her head. 'Not really.' She takes a deep breath. 'Guess I'll have to dance like that in front of you more often if this is going to be the result.'

He laughs again. 'No objections here.'

She shoots him a look that says 'why doesn't that surprise me?' and he grins.

She frowns then. 'Ok, tell me now,' she says.

'Tell you what, sweetheart?'

'You know what: where you learned to move like that back in the club.'

Shit, he thought she'd forget about that.

She narrows her eyes. 'You promised,' she points out.

'Actually, I didn't,' he says, which is true: he never promised.

'Well, after that little display, I've earned it. Come on: 'fess up.'

He sighs. 'Alright. A long time ago, before I made my money, I was what I suppose you could call a male stripper for a short time.'

She stares at him, trying to process what she's heard. 'Really?'

He nods. 'Really.'

He watches her eyes, but he can't tell what she thinks. Suddenly she leans down and nips gently at his neck just above his collar. He jumps and then whines.

'Did you have an outfit?' she asks softly.

'I did,' he responds, intrigued by what he can hear in her voice: 'it was a policeman's uniform.'

Her fingers tighten around his shoulders. 'Do you still have it?'

He smirks. 'I may do.'

'Can I see your routine?' she requests hopefully, and he laughs. 'Can I?' she presses.

He strokes her cheek. 'Course you can. Hopefully I can find that bloody costume.'

'We could always buy one,' she tells him.

'We could,' he agrees. 'Hey, maybe we could get something for you too?'

She smiles, her eyes twinkling. 'Maybe.' She climbs off him and hops down off the car, smoothing her skirt down. 'Let's go look for that costume,' she says.

He laughs and joins her, straightening his own clothes. A few minutes later, they're driving out of the forest, headed for his place.

He's pretty sure that costume is in a box in the attic.

**The end**

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
